Ludzie
Ludzie [ang. humans, terran] znani również jako ludzie istoty. To humanoid gatunek, wywodzący się z Ziemi. Ludzie to określenie rozumnego człowieka znanego jako homo sapiens, co umieszcza człowieka wśród naczelnych primates. Ludzie nazywani są również Ziemianami, nazwa ta wywodzi się od nazwy ich planety macierzystej. Sformułowanie to stosowano w główniej mierze dla odróżnienia rdzennych mieszkańców ziemi od kolonistów zamieszkujących inne planety. W Lustrzanym Wszechświecie Ludzie nazywani byli "Terranami" od łacińskiego słowa Terra, Ziemia. Historia ludzkości Chcesz zobacz historię ludzkości, zobacz Historię ludzkości. Informacje Ogólne: Ziemianie, obok Wolkan, Andorian i Tellarytami, byli współzałożycielami Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet, Organizacji zrzeszającej ponad 150 gatunków zamieszkujących kwadrant Alfa. Członkiem Federacji mógł zostać jedynie gatunek spełniający określone wymogi, podstawowymi z nich były: Posiadanie Technologii Warp, Rząd ogólno-planetarny oraz sto lat pokoju. Przez blisko trzy tysiące lat istnienia zorganizowanych struktur społeczno-politycznych, ludzi cechowała różnorodność rasowa, kulturowa i wyznaniowa, często prowadząca do konfliktów zbrojnych. Apogeum konfliktów przypada na przełom drugiego i trzeciego tysiąclecia, kiedy to miały miejsce trzy wojny obejmujące swoim zasięgiem większość obszaru planety. I Wojna Światowa w roku 1914, II Wojna Światowa w roku 1939 oraz najbardziej wyniszczająca III Wojna Światowa z użyciem broni jądrowej i chemicznej. Trwała ona w latach 2026-2053 pochłaniając około 600 mln ofiar. (ENT: In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II; Star Trek: First Contact; VOY: In the Flesh). 5 Kwietnia 2063 roku, Zefram Cochrane dokonał pierwszego udanego lotu z prędkością Warp i doszło do pierwszego kontaktu pomiędzy Ludźmi, a Wolkanami w Bozeman, Montana. Dzień ten był określany, jako punkt zwrotny w historii Ludzkości. (Star Trek: First Conctact) Kolejne trzysta lat rozwoju przyniosło głębokie przemiany społeczno kulturowe. Głód, zarazy, ubóstwo oraz wojny zostały całkowicie wyeliminowane. Reformy, jakich dokonano w gospodarce, głównie za sprawą doktryny "Nowej Ekonomi Światowej", doprowadziły do zaniku społeczeństwa konsumpcyjnego, nastawionego na gromadzenie dóbr. Głównym celem człowieka stała się praca dla rozwoju siebie oraz reszty ludzkości. Wynalezienie replikatorów, zaspokajających większość materialnych i żywieniowych potrzeb ludzi, spowodowało wycofanie z użycia pieniędzy. Przemiany te ominęły część kolonii, na tyle silnych by nie polegać na gospodarce ziemskiej. Biologia: Ewolucja Wedle „Systematyki organizmów żywych”, człowiek jest ssakiem należącym do rzędu naczelnych i rodziny człowiekowatych. Według odcinka (TNG: Genesis) człowiek wywodzi się od żyjącego około 4 mln lat temu Australopiteka. Pierwszym znanym przedstawicielem rodzaju Homo, do którego należy Człowiek współczesny, był żyjący pomiędzy 2.5 a 1 mln lat temu Homo habilis. W przeciwieństwie do wielu humanoidalnych gatunków, ludzie nie posiadają fizycznych cech wyróżniających. Brak u nich narośli kostnych na twarzy bądź ciele, nie występują również charakterystyczny kształt uszu bądź kolor skóry charakterystyczny dla Wolkan i Bolian. Cechą wyróżniającą Ludzi z pośród innych gatunków jest nieskończona liczba kombinacji genetycznych, poszczególne osobniki Homo sapiens różnią się od siebie kolorem włosów, oczu, skóry czy też elementami twarzy takimi jak kształt nosa. Gatunek ludzki charakteryzują niezwykle rozwinięte zdolności adaptacyjne do panujących warunków klimatycznych. Brak siły fizycznej prezentowanej przez Klingonów i Wolkan rekompensowany jest zdolnością przetrwania w warunkach eliminujących te gatunki. (DS9: Inquisition) Ludzie zdolni są do egzystencji w temperaturach znajdujących się po za zasięgiem zarówno Klingonów jak i Andorian, budowa organizmu ludzkiego pozwala na przetrwanie przy długotrwałym braku pokarmu oraz wody. Ludzkie ciało Ludzkie ciało [ang. human body] oznacza ludzki organizm. Główne części ciała człowieka to: głowa, szyja, tułów oraz kończyny: górne i dolne. Na przestrzeni 24 wieku, przeciętna długość życia człowieka wynosiła około 120 lat, jakkolwiek zdarzały się jednostki żyjące znacznie dłużej. Układ krążenia i krew Układ krążenia dorosłego człowieka zawiera około 70–80 ml krwi na kilogram masy ciała, czyli człowiek o przeciętnej masie ciała ma w sobie 5 do 6 litrów krwi. (dane rzeczywiste) Typowe ciśnienie ludzi : :* Dorosły : 120/80 :* Dziecko : 110/75 :* Noworodek : 102/55 W ludzkiej krwi znajdują się białe ciałka pełniące funkcję jak organizmy podtrzymania życia w ludzkim ciele. W 2269 SD 5221.3 - 5221.8 pierwszy oficer Spock porównał załogę U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 do białych ciałek, które będą utrzymywać statek. Organizm magnetyczny chciał wykorzystać statek do ucieczki spod wpływu martwej gwiazdy. (TAS: Beyond the Farthest Star) Kultura: Ludzie są najbardziej ekspansywnym, otwartym i wiernym szczytnym celom gatunkiem Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet. Nie wyspecjalizowali się w jednej dziedzinie technologii bądź filozofii jak ma to miejsce u Ferengich. Rozwijają się w każdym aspekcie życia, w oparciu o ideały otwartości i współpracy pomiędzy gatunkami. Kashyk, Devorański inspektor, przebywając w 2375 roku na pokładzie U.S.S. Voyager określił Ludzi jako gatunek pełen sprzeczności. Łączą w sobie zamiłowanie do piękna z okrucieństwem, naukowe podejście do świata z religijnością, wszystko to zaś tworzy całość podobną muzyce. (VOY: Counterpoint) W 21 wieku rozpoczął się nowy okres w historii ludzkości. Rozpoczęła się era eksploracji i kolonizacji kosmosu. Dla efektywniejszego badania przestrzeni międzyplanetarnej oraz ochrony kolonistów na początku 22 wieku powołana została do życia Gwiezdna Flota. Była to pierwsza pre-Federacyjna organizacja utworzona przez władze Zjednoczonej Ziemi. Zdolności przystosowawcze wraz z wielowiekową tradycją ciągłego rozwoju i współpracy wysunęła Ludzkość na czołową pozycję w strukturach Federacji. Otwarcie się na nowe idee, oraz dokonywane odkrycia, doprowadziły do głębokich przemian społeczno kulturowych. Pojawiły się nowe prądy w filozofii i polityce, przemianom uległa moda oraz sposób postrzegania świata. Zachodzące zmiany nie ominęły również kolonii. Zwyczaje, jakie koloniści przywieźli z Ziemi zaczęły podlegać ewolucji, dostosowywano je do panujących na nowych planetach warunków klimatycznych i geograficznych. W wielu wypadkach doprowadziło to do powstania nowych odmiennych od Ziemskiej kultur. Pogląd Talosian na ludzki gatunek : W 2254 podczas misji na Talos zespół zwiadowczy z pokładu U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 spotkał iluzję stworzoną przez Talosian. Iluzja pokazała ludzie istoty, które przeżyły z godnością i odwagą 18 lat na powierzchni planety, gdzie zbudowali obóz. Po 18 latach rozsypywał się, a ich odzież była podarta. Magistrat po analizie zwyczajów i historii ludzkiego gatunku doszedł do wniosku, że ludzie posiadają wyjątkową nienawiść do niewoli. Nawet, gdyby była przyjemna i życzliwa, ludzie wolą śmierć. Ta postawa sprawia, że są zbyt gwałtownym i niebezpiecznym gatunkiem dla potrzeb Talosian. Poza tym gatunek ludzki posiadał nadzwyczajną zdolność adaptacji. (TOS: The Cage) Cytaty wypowiedziane na powierzchni planety Talos podczas rozmowy z oficerami Starfleet i członkami gatunku Talosian : MAGISTRAT: Nie wierzyłem, że to jest możliwe. Zwyczaje i historia twojej rasy pokazuje wyjątkową nienawiść do niewoli. Nawet wtedy, gdy jest przyjemna i życzliwa, wolicie śmierć. To sprawia, że jesteście zbyt gwałtownym i niebezpiecznym gatunkiem dla naszych potrzeb. MAGISTRAT: Żaden inny osobnik nie pokazał twoich zdolności adaptacyjnych. Byłaś naszą ostatnią nadzieją. MAGISTRAT: Twój gatunek nauczył by się naszej mocy iluzji i zniszczyli byście się. (TOS: The Cage) Pogląd Q na ludzki gatunek : 2364 SD 41153.70-41153.80. Podczas pierwszego kontaktu Q z załogą U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D oficerowie zostali postawieni przed sądem czasu po atomowego horroru w alternatywnej linii czasu. Q jako sędzia oskarżył ludzkość przedstawiając zarzuty wielokrotnej i poważnej brutalności. W celu określania ich ludzkich wartości poddając załogę testowi podczas wizyty w bazie kosmicznej Farpoint na planecie Deneb IV. Test ten miał pokazać, czym stała się ludzkość po jej brutalnej i morderczej przeszłości. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) Zabawy w Boga: Wraz z postępem technologicznym, pewne grupy ludzi postanowiły stworzyć nowy gatunek człowieka, silniejszego i bardziej wytrzymałego od zwykłej osoby. Działania te miały zazwyczaj na celu stworzenie żołnierzy idealnych. W efekcie eksperymentów powołano do życia genetycznie zmodyfikowanych ludzi Augumentów, szybszych, silniejszych, inteligentniejszych i bardziej odpornych na obrażenia. (ENT: The Augments; TOS: Space Seed; Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) W 22 wieku badania genetyczne zostały zarzucone na rzecz pracy nad stworzeniem androidów. Cybernetycznych istot wyglądających myślących i zachowujących się jak zwyczajni ludzie. (ENT: The Augments) Badania z dziedziny cybernetyki zostały rozpoczęte przez Dr Arik Soong, ich kontynuatorem był żyjący w XXIV wieku Dr Noonien Soong, twórca androidów typu Soong: Data, Lore i B-4. W roku 2365 SD 42523.7, Data został pierwszym androidem, któremu nadano pełnie praw obywatelskich Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet. (TNG: Datalore, The Measure Of A Man, Inheritance; Star Trek: Nemesis) Na przestrzeni drugiej połowy 24 wieku stworzono inteligentną formę życia na bazie technologii holograficznej. Pierwszym inteligentnym hologramem był James Moriarty, stworzony w 2365 SD 42286.3 przez Porucznika Geordi La Forge. Szczytowym osiągnięciem Federacji w dziedzinie inteligentnych hologramów był stworzony przez Dr Lewis Zimmerman, Awaryjny Hologram Medyczny zwany Doktorem. (TNG: Elementary, Dear Data; Voyager: sezony I-VII; DS9: Doctor Bashir, I Presume; Star Trek: First Contact) Alternatywne linie czasu: Mianem Alternatywnej linii czasu określany jest Wszechświat Równoległy, powstały w wyniku zakłócenia kontinuum czaso-przestrzennego. Zakłócenie takie spowodowane jest zazwyczaj ingerencją czynników zewnętrznych, takich jak podróże w czasie, w wyniku których dochodzi do zmiany biegu co najmniej jednego ze zdarzeń. Wedle oficjalnych danych istnieje co najmniej 285.000 alternatywnych linii czasu. (TNG: Parallels) Lustrzany Wszechświat: Lustrzany Wszechświat jest to specyficzny rodzaj Alternatywnej linii czasu, w której doszło do odwrócenia przebiegu wydarzeń oraz zachowań i postępowania części żyjących w nim osób. W znanym nam Lustrzanym Wszechświecie ludzie nazywani są Terranami, w miejsce Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet istnieje Imperium Terrańskie. Powstanie Imperium Terrańskiego najprawdopodobniej miało miejsce w roku 2063 kiedy to Zefram Cochrane zabił przybyłych na Ziemię Wolkan. Ludzie przejęli Wolkańską technologię która umożliwiła stworzenie imperium międzyplanetarnego. Problem z datowaniem początku Lustrzanego Wszechświata wynika ze słów wypowiedzianych przez Komandora Jonathan Archer, stwierdził on w 2155 roku jakoby Imperium istniało od wieków. Sugeruje to istnienie władzy ogólno-planetarnej jeszcze przed pierwszym kontaktem. Początkowe sceny odcinka (ENT: In a Mirror, Darkly, Part I) pokazują umieszczenie flagi Imperium na Księżycu, podczas pierwszego lądowania w 1969 roku. (ENT: In a Mirror, Darkly, Part I) Imerium Terrańskie upadło w drugiej połowie wieku 24 pod naporem Sojuszu Klingońsko-Kardasjańskiego. Informacje Dodatkowe: Borg określali Ludzi jako "Gatunek 5618". Pierwszy kontakt z Borg i asymilacja jednostki ludzkiej miała miejsce w roku 2356 SD 32749.0, kiedy to Annika Hansen określana później jako Siedem z Dziewięciu, została zasymilowana wraz ze swoimi rodzicami w Delta Kwadrant. (VOY: Scorpion, Part II, The Raven) Do chwili odnalezienia Siedem z Dziewięciu w roku 2374 sądzono, że pierwszym zasymilowanym człowiekiem był Jean-Luc Picard (Locutus) w 2366 SD 43997.0. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, Part I; DS9: Emissary; VOY: Scorpion, Part II) Przedstawiciele: * Nieznani ludzie Linki Zewnętrzne: Ludzie w memory-alpha (.en) Ludzie w memory-alpha (.de) Ludzie w Wikipedii ca:Humans zh-cn:人类 de:Mensch en:Human eo:Homo es:Humanos fr:Humain it:Umano ja:人類 nl:Mens pt:Humano ru:Люди sr:Људи sv:Människor Kategoria: Gatunki Kategoria:Gatunki humanoidalne Kategoria:Alpha Kwadrant Kategoria:Federacja gatunki